Shadowstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Killed by Quick Water |kit=''Unknown |ancient= Tall Shadow |rogue= Tall Shadow |early settler=Tall Shadow |leader=Tall Shadow, Shadowstar |starclan resident=Shadow, Shadowstar |father= Unnamed tom |brother= Moon Shadow |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Sun Trail group leader |precededby1=Shaded Moss |position2=Tall Shadow's group leader |succeededby2=Gray Wing |note}} |position3=ShadowClan leader |succeededby3=Raven Pelt |livebooks=''Dawn of the Clans, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life, Field Guides |deadbooks =''Shadowstar's Life, ''Long Shadows, River of Fire }} Shadowstar, also known as Tall Shadow, is a night -black she-cat with green eyes. Shadowstar was the first leader of ShadowClan. Known as Tall Shadow, she was a member of the Tribe and among the group of cats who left the mountains in search of a better home. On the journey, their leader Shaded Moss died and Tall Shadow successfully led them to their new home. She was distrustful of outsiders and turned away those who wished to join. Her cats grew frustrated with her leadership style, and advocated Gray Wing should be the leader instead. Tall Shadow willingly stepped down after her brother's death, and later became co-leaders with Gray Wing. She participated in a deadly battle, and wasn't hesitant to kill in order to survive. After, Tall Shadow was drawn to the pines and marshes and created a new camp there. Her group was renamed ShadowClan after their leader. She welcomed Pebble Heart as their first medicine cat and Sun Shadow as their first deputy. Tall Shadow eventually received her nine lives and was renamed Shadowstar. She was remembered as a leader never hesitant to fight and the first Clan leader to lose her nine lives. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Tall Shadow is a member of the Ancient Tribe and participates on the journey to follow the sun trail. When the group's leader, Shaded Moss, dies, she takes over and helps them settle in their new home. She becomes bitter and doubtful towards loners and rogues, and disagrees with Clear Sky's decision to move to the forest with half of their cats. Soon after, Moon Shadow, Tall Shadow's brother, dies after he is severely burned by a forest fire, causing Tall Shadow to fall into a deep depression and gives up her leader duties to Gray Wing. :As she heals from Moon Shadow's death, she assists Gray Wing with the leadership as his health declines, and leads the battle against Clear Sky with Thunder and Gray Wing. The battle is stopped when spirit cats of their fallen friends appeared and demand the leaders to unify. Afterwards, Tall Shadow decides she wants to move to the pines across the Thunderpath, and meets her nephew, Sun Shadow, Moon Shadow's son, soon after. She helps lead her new group to find the blazing star, and against One Eye and Slash. Her group is named ShadowClan, and herself appointed leader of it. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Tall Shadow accepts Pebble Heart when Moth Flight announces him to be ShadowClan's medicine cat. She allows Moth Flight to stay in ShadowClan's camp as she grieved for Micah's death. Tall Shadow later gains her nine lives and the name Shadowstar. She also allows one of Moth Flight's kits, Bubbling Stream, to join the Clan when her mother separates her and her littermates. ''Novellas'' :In ''Shadowstar's Life, Shadowstar and her deputy, Sun Shadow, are killed by dogs. She recalls a pair of amber eyes watching them die and becomes increasingly paranoid at the thought of someone wanting her dead, and avoids picking Sun Shadow's successor. Shadowstar admits to Pebble Heart that she is on her ninth life, and ShadowClan might crumble if she dies. A cat pushes Shadowstar onto a Thunderpath but she narrowly avoids death, and Raven Pelt reveals it was Quick Water. Skystar exiles her, and Shadowstar appoints Raven Pelt as the new deputy, grateful for his loyalty to her and his devotion to ShadowClan. ShadowClan and WindClan go to war with SkyClan and ThunderClan over Quick Water, and Shadowstar and Quick Water kill each other. Shadowstar forgives Quick Water in StarClan, leaving Raven Pelt to lead ShadowClan in her place. Detailed description :Shadowstar, also known as Tall Shadow, is a lithe, large, sleek and thick-furred, night -black she-cat with dark green eyes. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Shadowstar has killed: *Fircone *Quick Water Leader info }} Quotes |'''''See more...}} External links * * * * * * Notes Notes and references Category:Main article pages